Tell Me What You Want
by Mischief-and-Lies
Summary: "All mortals desire to be ruled over, Barton. But I've yet to meet one who wants it as badly as you do."


"All mortals desire to be ruled over, Barton. But I've yet to meet one who wants it as badly as you do. And I know precisely how to manipulate your body in order to gain your submission. I know exactly where to touch, how to tease, when to stop just before release and leave you begging for more. And you will beg for my touch before the end of the night," Loki's voice was calm and even, as he straddled the squirming archer.

Clint's arms were bound above his head, his lip trapped between his teeth. Staring down at him was the tall dark God that was inside his head. Long pale fingers trailed up and down his bare body, teasing. Loki loved how sensitive Barton was to every little touch. The shivers that ran through his body and whimpers that left his throat were like music to his ears.

He shivered beneath the cool touches, his body wanting move, but he wouldn't give himself over to Loki. Clint always had to be in control of his body.

"Stop struggling with yourself, Barton, just let go," Loki's voice was but a whisper. Barton's blue eyes darted around, looking everywhere except at the God. Every touch sent sparks through his body and it felt good, even if he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself.

The delicate pale fingers moved down and a gasp passed his lips. Loki smirked and pulled his fingers away. A whine passed Clint's lips and his body arched of it's own accord trying to regain that teasing touch.

"Tell me what you want, Barton," Loki's voice was a purr in his ear, earning another whine. Clint trembled with want, but he struggled not wanting the trickster to win. But all he wanted right now was those fingers on him, touching, exploring his body. "Stop fighting with yourself."

Cool fingers trailed over hard heated flesh and he wanted to scream. He wanted arch up to get more and pull away at the same time. He threw his head back, trying not to arch into the teasing touch. His teeth gritted together as he fought back a moan.

"I know what you want, what you need, Barton, I've been inside your head."

Clint shivered at those words. Every dark secret, every forbidden fantasy he'd ever had been laid bare before the God. That's what terrified Clint the most, that every thing he wanted was right there for Loki to see. A whimper passed the archer's lips as his hair was stroked.

"Just say what you want, Barton," Loki breathed in his ear, his tongue tracing the shell of his ear. Clint shivered violently and turned his head. He shouldn't be enjoying this. "Just once, Barton, let go of your control."

Blue eyes flew open, meeting the sparkling green orbs that taunted him. He bit down on his lip, trying to silence his whimper. He couldn't let go, could he? Fingers trailed back down his body and he shuddered and writhed. He needed more, craved more.

A broken moan passed his lips as those fingers teased his heated flesh. His eyes squeezed shut and his back arched. He wanted it so much. _'Just let go, just this once.'_

"More," he breathed as those fingers pulled away. "Oh Gods, more."

He could practically feel the smirk on Loki's lips. Fingers moved further down and Clint tried not to push his hips down. Long elegant fingers teased his opening and a low whine caught in his throat.

"Tell me, Clint," the God of Mischief chuckled. One hand holding his hips in place, the other still teasing. Clint was trembling at this point, just wanting, no needing the cool touch of those fingers.

"I-I," he turned his head, his eyes still shut. He knew he was broken in that moment. "Need it. Please."

Fingers pushed inside of him and the cry that left his lips was music to Loki's ears. Clint arched and tried to push down at the same time. He could feel everything, every twitch of the long digits. He wanted more, needed more as he pushed his hips up. The God gave him what he craved. The stretch and slight burn as a third then forth finger was added.

He was so far gone, the motions the only thing he was able to focus on. His back was permanently arched off the bed. His mouth hung open as silent moans and gasps passed his lips. All he wanted was more, it was so good, he needed more.

"More, please," his voice came out in a whimper. Loki blinked, surprised before smirking. Clint whined as the fingers were eased out slowly. He trembled uncontrollably his hips pushing up only to be stilled by Loki's free hand.

Clint's eyes snapped open, his chest heaving. Green eyes met blue and the archer stilled. The God smiled and pressed his fingers back in along with his thumb. Clint's head fell back, a low moan passed his lips as he tried to remain still.

His breathing came faster once Loki's hand was completely inside him. He rotated his wrist slightly and a gasping moan left Clint's lips, his hips bucking slightly. He could feel everything and pleasure coursed though his body. Loki worked his fist slowly, letting the bound archer grow accustomed to the sensations before easing his hand back out.

Clint shook with need, fighting with himself not to cry out with frustration. He sunk back onto the bed with a whimper. He felt so empty he craved more touches. He was on the verge of begging. He kept his eyes shut, waiting a moment then two before he felt the bed shift. He bit down on his lip as the God gripped his hips, lifting them without protest from the archer. The craving screaming through him, his brain wired for only need of touch.

"Beg me, beg me for your release, Barton."

"Please, Gods I-I, need it, I need you." Loki indulged and pushed into him. Loki moaned, his eyes lidding for a moment, how did the mortal managed to still be so tight after taking his fist? Clint's head fell back as his back arched, a loud moan falling from his lips. The God watched the way the mortal trembled and arched and whimpered, wanting everything he would give him. Loki smirked and pounded into Clint roughly, but carefully at the same time. He didn't want to break his new toy in more ways than one.

Clint was a mess, his arms pulling at the bounds that held him to the headboard, head back as he begged for more. His back arched up while his hips pressed down, and Loki just growled as he slammed into him. Harder with each thrust earning delicious little sounds from the bound archer, the noises music to the Gods ears.

One rough thrust against Clint's spot made his eyes fly open, a silent cry of pleasure on his face. He saw bursts of white light over take his vision, his legs found themselves around Loki's waist. He spilt over his stomach as Loki continued to thrust into him, his own moans near Clint's ear.

Everything whited out for a few moments, and he couldn't move or speak or anything really. Slowly Clint came down, Loki's mouth was on his throat. He could still feel the God inside him, but his weight was on him and he could feel the God panting as he pulled back from his throat. Clint felt boneless, stated and tired. Loki's long finger undid his bounds and his arms dropped to the bed.

Slowly Loki pulled out of the panting archer, the God clearly satisfied with himself. Clint trembled slightly as he lay beside him, pulling him into his arms. Long fingers in Clint's hair, soothing and twisting. Clint's lids felt heavy with sleep as the God hummed something softly. The archer swore he heard '_sleep now my little hawk_' breathed out by Loki, but he was being pulled under by the need to sleep.


End file.
